The Pensieve
by Lily's Lil Sis
Summary: What happens when Harry inherits possessions from his family...and one of those is a pensieve?
1. Forever Leaving

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and I'm very sad about that but I do own my characters that I've made up such as Natalie, Amber, and others.

**Summary: **What happens when Harry inherits his family's possessions, and one of them is a pensieve?

Enjoy!

Forever Leaving

By Lily's Lil Sis

Harry looked out his bedroom window. He was thinking of how life would be like if Voldemort did not exist. For starters his parents would still be alive and he would be living a happy, carefree life. And Sirius…Sirius would be…alive. Thinking of Sirius made Harry want to scream out and just kick something. He did this the first week he was back at the Dursley's and as a result, he had gotten a huge, red, lump on his foot, that stung every time he walked on it. Voldemort had ruined so many lives and families. He just had to be stopped, and Harry was the only one that could do that. Harry was sick of people always counting on him, just sick of it. The Sorcerer's Stone and Quarrel, the Basilisk and Ginny, the D.A., the triwizard tournament, Sirius…Harry bit his pillow to keep him from letting a tear roll down his cheek. Harry was lurched from his thinking by his Aunt Petunia calling his name for dinner.

"I'm coming." Harry shouted back at her.

He really didn't have any desire for food since he came back home. If you could call it home at all. But he made his way for the door anyway.

When he sat down at the table his plate was already sitting in front of him. He poked at his food miserably. All he wanted to do was go back to his room and sulk, like he had been doing for the past three weeks. After swirling his fork around the small portion of food he had gotten that night, he started up to his room. He lay on his bed facing the ceiling. Slowly, he drifted off into an uneasy sleep from lack of food.

He dreamt of Sirius falling slowly into the veil, the shocked look on his face, calling Harry's name for him to rescue him. But Harry just stood their rooted to the spot trying to figure out what to do. And that was just it, Harry couldn't do anything. He stood there while Sirius was calling his name…Harry, Harry, Harry…

Harry jolted out of his sleep. He looked around his room, and waited for something of some importance to jump out at him. He could feel the cold sweat running down his face ending right below his chin. His glasses that he had not taken of were lopsided on the rim of his nose.

That was it; he had to get out of here, now. He rushed around his room, throwing things into his already open school trunk, books, muggle clothes, school robes. When he was finished packing, he closed his trunk, locked it, threw on a sweatshirt, stuck the empty owl cage under his arm, and swiftly grabbed his wand from his bedside table. Harry didn't even bother to clean up his room in the slightest.

He walked towards the door, and opened it as quietly as he could. Once Harry got it opened he tiptoed down the stairs and onto the hallway that led him to the front door. Harry looked at the door with a glazed over expression on his face. So many people had risked their lives every day to keep him in this house…and now he was leaving it…forever.

**Author's Note:**

I know, really short. I promise the next chapter will be longer and a lot more interesting.

Please review for me, please. I really want to hear what you have to say.

The next chapter should be up after I get back from Washington D.C, which will be around July 15th.

The next chapter is called The Unexpected Visit, so I'll let you all ponder on that thought for awhile.

While you're waiting for me to get back, you could read my other story, Me Against The World. It's a song parody about Draco and his father, so again, please, please review!

Thank you!

Lily's Lil Sis


	2. The Unexpected Visit

**The Unexpected Visit  
****Lily's Lil Sis**

-

As Harry stepped onto the Knight Bus an odd yet familiar feeling of forbidding came over him like an icy cold wave splashing over you at the beach. He knew he should not be leaving the Dursley's house, but he also knew that if he stayed he was going to burst of frustration and sadness. The only place of which he knew to go was 12 Grimmauld Place. So when he was asked by Stan Shunpike where he would like to go he replied with that answer. Since Stan did not know where 12 Grimmauld Place was he asked Harry again where he would like to go.

"Er...S'actly where is this Grimmauld Place 'Oo is talkin' bout?" Stan asked, confused.

"Oh...um...well I'll just go to number 13 instead, must have mistaken the number."

Harry had forgotten that know one supposed to know about the now deserted headquarters. _Well,_ he thought, _Stan Shunpike will not remember_ _what 12 Grimmauld Place is so I shouldn't worry about it_.

Harry sat down on the creaking and unstable bed that he had not seen in about three years. He thought about what he would do when he got to where he was going. So far he had come up with taking a rest there in Grimmauld Place, and since he had no money he was going to venture out into Diagon Alley to get his load of money, and then maybe set out for the Burrow from there. So, he had it all planned out. He would see Ron and Hermione when September first rolled around and he would then go into his sixth year at Hogwarts.

The Knight Bus halted to a stop and before Harry could look outside to see where he was, Ernie Prang called out, "Number 13, don't know why you would want to go to a muggle area, but how do I know, you could have an aunt that lives down this way."

"Yeah... that's right I... er have an aunt that lives around here, well, thanks."And Harry stepped off of the bus and got his things as quickly as he could.

Here Harry was, right in front of where his godfather used to live. _He hated this place, but was forced to live here, he didn't deserve that_. Harry thought as he remembered the address to the old headquarters.

No later had he thought of this 12 Grimmauld Place stood in front of him, beckoning him to come in.

Harry walked slowly toward the front door. The neighborhood surrounding him was dark and unusually quiet from there last encounter. As Harry put his hand on the door handle a tabby cat shrieked and streaked out from under a car. Harry jumped and instinctively pulled out his wand at the same time making him drop Hedwig's cage that was perched under his arm.

As he realized that the noise made was from a cat he moodily jammed his wand back into his pocket. Harry opened the door as slowly and quietly as he could. He did not really know why he did this, but Moody's voice just kept ringing in his head, _constant vigilance_. Harry half expected a Death Eater to jump at him, but nothing was there. And Harry felt sure for the first time in his life that nothing was in this deserted House of Black.

He made his way upstairs to his and Ron's bedroom from last year. When he got to his destination he let out a tired sigh. Harry looked around the room remembering the events of last year. All of Harry's memories were fazed over by his godfather's death. The most Harry could remember was him yelling at Ron and Hermione, the discussion between himself and the Order about well, the Order, and most of the Weasley's, Hermione, and himself decontaminating this house. Harry looked around the room that had been occupied only a year earlier. It had the appearance of an unoccupied cave. There was no light at all in the room, every piece of furniture in the room including the bed, the bureau, and a chair had about an inch of dust consuming it. The locks on the door that was used to keep Kreacher out still hung on the door, lazily. There was also a low humming sound in the room that was defiantly not there the last time Harry slept in here. Harry was rethinking sleeping in here, but as he let his trunk and cage down on the floor and jumped onto the creaking, dusty, and vacant bed, he thought of how he would feel even worse if he were in Privet Drive right now.

_Yes, this is much better than living with the Dursley's, anything is._ Harry thought. And Harry drifted off instantly into a peaceful sleepas his head hit the musty sheets.

**X**

When Harry awoke the next morning, he found Hedwig sitting on the railings at the foot of his bed. Harry reached out in front of him to pet his owl but he suddenly got the distinct feeling of being watched. Harry looked around the room and jumped slightly as he found who was standing in the doorway of his room. Albus Dumbledore was looking at Harry, the twinkle gone from his eyes, and he had a serious tone in his voice.

"Harry, I know you do not like living in your Aunt and Uncles house, but you had no right to run away like that, you had us worried out of our minds trying to find you. Thankfully, we had someone stationed outside this place. They saw you come of the Knight Bus. Harry, I don't know what you were thinking running away like that but, I'm very glad to find you here, as I need to tell you something important." Dumbledore said with great emphasis.

Harry looked at his headmaster with interest. There were lots of things that Harry could think of that would be important now that the wizarding community knew that Voldemort was back. But Harry for some reason knew that this piece of information did not concern the wizarding community. Dumbledore walked out of the doorframe and out onto the hallway outside of it. He returned dragging a trunk behind him. This trunk that

Dumbledore had been dragging into the room was not at all like Harry's school trunk. It was rugged, and looked to be about a century old. When the old man in front of him sat the trunk down, a pile of dust fluttered off into the cool air.

"You must be forgetting that today is you're sixteenth birthday, and I wish you well, but on such day you are given the objects that are written in such a will. In you're case you officially own your parent's and Sirius's things. I'll leave you alone, but I'll be down stairs making myself some tea and something to eat, and you are welcome to join me whenever you are ready." Dumbledore said this all with the infamous twinkle back in his eyes and a knowing smile on his face. And with that he closed the door with a sharp snap.

Harry walked over to the trunk in a daze still amazed that he could own such things. All these years without knowing a single thing, but all of his answers could be waited in the old trunk in front of him. When Harry opened the trunk with the lock that Dumbledore had set on top of it, he found an assortment of books, albums, cloaks, jewelry, two wands, and a pensieve.

Harry was really surprised to see a pensieve in this unnaturally old trunk. He was not very interested in the books or albums, but what he was interested in was the pensieve lying before him. Harry had to move away some pieces of jewelry to get at the pensieve and one particular piece caught Harry's eyes.

It was a watch, but there was something on the back of this watch that interested Harry. Engraved on the back of a beautiful, simple, yet expensive looking watch was: _I will love you forever_._-Lily_ ... His mother. Confessing her love for his father in one of the most romantic ways Harry could think of. Even now it was there still after over sixteen years, she still loved him.

Another piece of jewelry caught Harry's eye yet again, a small diamond encrusted heart necklace. There was one diamond missing from the bunch but Harry still knew who this was from. This was from James, his father. The diamonds shimmered in the dim light coming from the window.

After looking through the jewelry, the pensieve caught his attention yet again. Harry picked it up slowly being careful not to drop it. As soon as he put the pensieve up to his face his feet left the floor on which he stood on. Harry was going into his parents memories.

_**-L-J-L-J-**_

**Author's Note**:Well, it's a little longer than the last one I hope you liked it. I know you are all going to hate me but, I'm going on vacation again with my family for the first week of August, so I won't be able to update there but as soon as I get back I'll write more, I promise! I know the story is a little confusing right now, but it will all make sense in the end, you just have to read carefully! I did not know how to get explain the whole 12 Grimmauld Place thing with Stan Shunpike so I made up some lame excuse, just bare with me, O.K? Again please, please, please, review as soon as you can, I really like to heart what you have to say. And it's so nice to see that's somebody's actually reading you're work.

I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks!

**_Lily's Lil Sis_**


	3. Sweet Memories Part I

**Sweet Memories **

**Lily's Lil Sis**

Harry landed on the hard floor with a loud thud. As Harry picked himself up from the hardwood floor, he looked at his surroundings. He guessed that he was in the living room of this house. Harry's first impression of the house was that it was a warm and cozy place to be. The walls were a light pink color but it was faded a bit from the years of use. The furniture inside this room was mostly upholstered couches with a flowery yet delicate pattern woven onto the sofa's, except for a wooden rocking chair that looked as though it had been handed down from generations, and also a wooden desk that stood at the front corner of the room. This desk looked very similar to the trunk Harry had been given only minutes ago, but Harry did not further the thought. On Harry's right stood a fairly new looking fireplace. The mantle on top of the fireplace held an assortment of new and old photographs, including children, adults, and Harry even saw a pet dog in one of the pictures. The first picture on the right that Harry noticed was what he immediately thought of as his mother, but as he looked closer he saw that this woman did not have his eyes. Harry pondered for a moment as to who this could be and he concluded that it could possibly be his grandmother, as this thought fluttered into his head the exact same woman in the picture walked into the room. This woman stood right next to Harry and looked at the pictures just like Harry had done seconds ago. Then a little girl with blonde hair and a look on her face as though she had something foul under her nose said to the woman, "Mommy, Lily's annoying me again!"

The little girl said this in such a shrill high-pitched voice that Harry could not mistake who it was. This little girl was indeed his Aunt Petunia. She looked like she was about the age of seven, but Harry then had known that she was annoying and hostile her whole life. Harry was also right about who the older woman standing beside him, it was as Harry thought, his grandmother, the one in the picture. Then Harry was lurched from his thoughts as his grandmother responded to the younger Petunia.

"Well, Petunia dear, why don't you go get you're sister and we'll talk things over… together."

Harry's heart beat very fast, as the little girl stomped upstairs to get her sister. He was going to see his mother again. His mind was going a million miles a minute. He didn't think he could bear seeing her. The last time he laid eyes on her was in the graveyard, that night, the night Cedric died and Voldemort came back to life. But he didn't have time to rethink getting out of the pensieve because Petunia came back into the living room with a red-headed, green-eyed little girl. His mother. Even as a child, maybe around the age of four or five, she was exceptionally beautiful. It was easy to tell how Petunia could be so jealous of her.

Lily had very fair skin, much like a porcelain doll but on her perfect complexion there were a few faded freckles, probably from lack of sun, as it was winter. Her hair was cut in a different way than Harry had seen it in the pensieve last year, this time it was chin-sized short, yet still very pretty. Even with her hair this short you could see specks of gold lost in her flaming red hair. And then Harry looked into his mother's eyes, so like his own, but yet so different. Harry could tell that his mother had been loved by her parent's, had a joyful childhood, something that Harry could not relate to. Living with his Aunt, Uncle, and spoiled cousin, Harry had not had a joyful and happy childhood, as his mother, in her eyes had.

"Well, Petunia, you said that Lily was annoying you, what exactly was she doing?" said their mother in a kind but firm voice.

"Yes, well, Lily has been going through my stuff to try and find her diary, but she picked up mine instead and started reading it, then I told her to stop and get her own, and then she just started crying all over me, like I was dying or something, and she was just annoying me so much, and that's exactly what she was doing." Petunia said this as though she was in a court room testifying for some silly case, but it was very amusing to watch all the same. Harry had trouble controlling his laughter, not that it would have mattered nobody could have heard him, but it did look like his grandmother had a hard time controlling her laughter as well.

"Well, it seems to be settled then, Lily, try to make sure that it's you're diary before looking through it o.k.? And Petunia, try to not get so angry at you're sister again, you yelling at her just made her scared all right?"

"Yeah, o.k." said Petunia reluctantly and then set off to her room, leaving Lily with her mother.

"You know mum, I really think Petunia doesn't like me very much." Said Lily, sadness and tears filling her eyes.

"What on earth would make you say a thing like that, of course Petunia likes you, she loves you, you're her only sister and nothing can ever change that, you hear me?" said her mother, hurt that her four year old daughter would say such a thing.

"O.k. and I love Petunia too, very, very, much!" Lily said this with such excitement and enthusiasm.

Even though Brooke Lynn Evans smiled reassuringly at her daughter, she new deep in her heart that things in the Evans household weren't going to get any better.

Harry was thrown into another memory quite violently. Soon he was standing in a kitchen brightly lit from the sunlight pouring in through the window to his right. He figured it must be around 9o'clock in the mourning. All was very still and silent like everyone was a sleep, but then there was an unexpected knock at the door. Suddenly, as though an alarm called out, a flaming red fireball shot down the stairs and opened the door. Harry's jaw dropped. A 20 year younger looking McGonagall was standing in the doorway.

**_JLJLJL_**

**I'm so sorry this got out so late. I've been so busy with school and everything. I promise I will get the second half of this chapter to you by Christmas. So just hold on a little longer. **

**I love you all!**

**Lily's Lil Sis**


	4. Sweet Memories Part II

**Sweet Memories  
Part II  
Lily's Lil Sis**

"Are you Professor McGonagall?" asked the red fireball anxiously.

"Well, yes I am. Are you Miss Lily Evans?"

As Lily nodded her head dangerously fast, another voice could be heard from upstairs.

"Lily dear, is that you?"

"Yes mum, Professor McGonagall is here!"

"Oh," said the voice, rushing down from the upstairs almost as fast as her daughter did.

"Dear, why didn't you tell me?" Mrs. Evans looked flustered. "Hello, I'm Brooke Evans, Lily's mother; her father should be down shortly. Why don't you sit down in here?" Mrs. Evans signaled to the living room where Harry had been moments ago.

"Yes that would be lovely," said McGonagall in a kind voice.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" asked Lily, her hand shaking slightly.

"No, but thank you dear."

All of a sudden, a head popped out of the doorway.

"I'm Darren, Darren Evans, Lily's father, so nice to meet you." Mr. Evans said this all in a powerful, yet soothing voice. He seemed like the kind of father who would want to talk to if you got in some sort of trouble. He was a tall man, with brilliant sparkling light blue eyes and so unlike Petunia. His dirty blonde hair matted down furiously fast.

"Well," Mr. Evans began; "I can't say that I've heard very much about your school. Can you tell me more about it?"

"Well, of course Mr. Evans, after all, that is why I am here today, to talk to you," replied the Professor. "Let me begin first by saying that we are honored to have a student such as Miss Evans join our school this year. Not many Muggle-borns, oh, excuse me," the professor said, looking at the three confused faces in front of her.

"Muggle is a term we magical people like to use, it means non-magical beings," The professor explained as the three faces in front of her eased slightly. "And Muggle-born simply means a magical person with non-magical parentage.

"Anyway, I'm getting way off the subject; Hogwarts is a boarding school where you will learn magic, Miss Evans. But it's not all fun and games," warned McGonagall as Lily's face beamed with excitement.

"It is very difficult; there are many different subjects that you will take to prepare you for the Wizarding world in the future."We have four Houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. These four houses are like your families for your stay at Hogwarts. You can receive points and you can also lose points. We will discuss more afterwards, though. I assure you that your daughter will be safe. There is almost no safer place in the Wizarding world."We provide many different subjects, including Transfiguration, which I myself teach, Potions, Astronomy, Herbology, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts, just to name a few.

McGonagall turned to Lily. "Would you mind if your parents and I spoke alone, Miss Evans?" asked the aging professor.

"Oh, yes, of course, I'll wait in the kitchen," Lily said sweetly.

Harry followed his mother out of the living room and intothe kitchen.She looked a little disappointed that she did not get to listen in on their conversation. Harry could relate to her on that subject: when he had gotten his letter from Hogwarts, his aunt and uncle had a discussion about it in the kitchen, and he and Dudley had a fight on who got to look through the key whole. Dudley had won, of course. And it seemed to him that Lily's parents had won also.

Harry watched Lily put her head on the cold marble table in front of him. A couple minutes later she got up and headed upstairs heaving a heavy sigh of defeat. As Harry followed her he got his first glance at her bedroom.

The walls were painted with a soft lilac color. and there were book shelves up to the ceiling all around her bedroom. Her bed was in the middle of her room and had a light green and sky blue butterfly pattern on her bedspread. The floors were dark hardwood and a butterfly carpet lay in before the door of her room. Her desk was white and held its place facing her one window.

On the desk sat an old computer and many colored notebooks, which Lily opened once she was in the room. Lily picked up a purple pen and started to write in one of her purple notebooks. Harry made his way towards her, careful to be as silent as he could. Then he remembered that he didn't need to. And so he walked over, anxious to see what she was writing about. He leaned over her shoulder and read:

Dear Diary,  
Today a Professor from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry came to talk to my parents about the school. I really hope I get to go because I know that's where I belong. I can just feel it. I've known I was different for a long time now. Many things have happened to me that are quiet out of the ordinary. I really want to go, no matter what mom and dad say about boarding school. I'll write when they come to their decision. Talk to you then,  
Lily

Lily put her pen and book into one of her desk drawers. Harry heard a door close from downstairs. Lily jumped up from her desk and, for the second time, ran down the stairs, giving the illusion that she was a zooming, fiery fireball. Harry quickly followed her.

As Harry got down the stairs, Lily was already in the living room with her parents.

"Did she leave already? What did she say to you? Can I go? PLEASE!"

"Honey, settle down. Your father and I will decide if you can go to this school tomorrow, okay?"

"So does that mean you'll have your answer by tomorrow?" asked Lily, looking at her parents with apprehension.

"Yes, now go upstairs and clean your room or read or do something productive," said her father, trying to shoo her out of the room.

"I know what I'll do; I'll go write down all the things I'll need to take with me to Hogwarts. That's very productive, seeing as I'm going to be away for a while," Lily responded, making her way up to her bedroom.

"She really wants to go you know," Mr. Evans told his wife.

"I know, but I'm really going to miss her," said Mrs. Evans sadly, looking up the stairs after her daughter.

They left the living room together and went into the kitchen, leaving Harry alone. Harry decided to go after his mother, but stopped when he spotted Petunia hiding behind a chair in the living room. She had tears rolling down from her eyes, messing up her slight mascara she was wearing.

As she left to go upstairs Harry heard her mumble; "Now I've lost my little sister."

LJLJ

A/N: Hey all! I know you want to all kill me right now. I know, I know. And I'm really, really, sorry that I have not got a chance to update as soon as I'd liked. I've been very busy. And I've had major internet problems. Anyway the next chapter is on its way very shortly. Don't worry! I'd like to thank a couple people for always reading and reviewing my stories and should be thanked! Darkwing731, I love you, and I can't thank you enough!


	5. Wonderful Times

**Wonderful Times**

By Lily's Lil Sis

Harry was falling through time yet again, and when it all stopped suddenly, he knew that he was no longer in his mother's memories. Harry could not believe what he had just witnessed: he could simply not fathom the idea of his Aunt Petunia being so attached to her little sister, when it always seemed as though she hated her. Maybe that's why Petunia had turned her back on her sister, because she had lost her for good.

Harry was currently standing in the main lobby at St. Mungo's Hospital. It was very busy, with witches and wizards running around trying to find loved ones, and there were multiple children crying for their parents.

Harry immediately thought there had been some sort of attack and the Hospital was filling up fast. Looking for more answers and too impatient to wait, Harry made his way down a bright white hallway.

While marching down this hallway Harry spotted a young boy about four or five waiting in front of a door to a private room. This young boy had rural black hair that stuck up a million different ways. And he had stunning hazel eyes. Harry was so fixated on the boy that he forgot about finding answers because he knew he had found them already. Harry knew for sure that this was his father standing before him. Of course he was younger, a lot younger, but he was still his father either way.

Harry edged slowly forward as to not scare the young boy. The young James looked around the hallway cautiously as he slowly opened the door that said _Private._

The boy walked into the room and Harry had the feeling that he was not supposed to be in there. Quite forgetting that he could not be seen or heard, Harry lunged forward to stop him but halted as he looked inside the room.

The room was brightly lit with a single bed inside of it. There was a woman in the bed with a night dress on, and a man standing next to her admiring something in the woman's arms. The woman had short dirty blonde hair that reached to her chin. She had hazel eyes that were vaguely familiar to Harry, and very pale skin. The man standing next to the bed had very pale skin also, yet had deep dark blue eyes and messy black hair. The man was muscular and very good looking. Their was a medi-witch on the other side of the bed checking a monitor.

"Mummy!" the miniature James shouted as he jumped onto the bed.

The medi-witch looked at the two adult, her eyebrows raised.

"Wow, he happened to find you!" the witch said, amused at James capacity to maneuver his way through a busy hospital undetected.

So, James had a sibling, which meant that Harry had another aunt or uncle. Harry inched forward to get a better look at James's new baby sibling. Harry wondered if it was a boy or girl, when James spoke up.

"What's her name?"

"Sarah," his mother said, savoring every syllable of the name.

"That's really pretty; she looks like a princess, mummy! Can I hold her, pleeease?"

_So, I have another aunt. I wonder where she was, if she was married, if she had any kids, if she new about me_. Why hadn't Dumbledore left Harry with her? Why had the Headmaster chosen Petunia to take care of Harry? Harry decided he was thinking about this too much. As soon as he got back, he would ask Dumbledore about his Aunt Sarah.

Harry watched as James took baby Sarah in his arms and started talking to her.

"We're going to be bestest friends and we're going to make a lot of trouble together too. I can't wait till you can walk; 'cause then we can have lots, and lots, and lots, and _lots_…"

"Honey, she's going to love having you as a brother, but right now she needs to rest, O.K?" piped up Harry's grandfather. "Why don't you and I go get some chocolate frogs, and let your mother rest as well."

"Do you promise I can come back?" asked James as he looked at Sarah as though he would never see her again.

"Well, of course you will, you're going to see her tonight when your mother and Sarah come home."

"Yay!" yelled James as quietly as he could as to not disturb the now sleeping newborn.

His father laughed and walked out of the room with the young James close by his side.

_J-L-J-L_

A/N: Sorry that it's so short! I hope the next one will be longer and faster to get up on the site! I hope you enjoyed it!

Lily's Lil Sis


	6. Reminiscence

**Reminiscence**

Lily's Lil Sis

Harry slid into another memory with a _whoosh._

Harry was really getting sick of this landing. This was the forth time this evening he was thrown into his parent's memories. Harry knew he would have to stop sometime. He had undoubtedly decided that this memory would be his last, for tonight.

He couldn't wait to tell Ron and Hermione about his little adventures. Maybe he could bring them along at one point to see his mother and father as they were as when they were young.

_I mean, they had never met **my** parents before; this would be a way to show them what they were really like._ Harry was interrupted from his thoughts as he looked up at his new, sudden surroundings.

Looking about, Harry gathered he was in a sitting room. It was a wealthy looking place, quite different from the Evans': there were ten foot high white ceilings and walls, a bay window to Harry's right that looked out into a sprawling yard covered in snow. By the fireplace in front of Harry was a Christmas tree embellished in a mix of handmade artwork and glass ornaments that all hummed Christmas songs harmonically. Around the Christmas tree was a toy train track. When the train came in sight Harry realized that it let out steam from its spout and whistled as it saw Harry. He could have sworn it winked at him. There were many presents wrapped in green, red, blue, and white wrapping paper. They were all different shapes and sizes, some with bows and some without.

Suddenly Harry heard multiple bangs at once, and then heard voices.

"Mummy, did he come? Did he come?"

"I don't know darling, why don't you go down and see?"

Load footsteps rang through the echoing living room as a little boy jumped down the last three steps of the stairs.

"Wow! Mummy, Daddy, he _did_ come! Look at these!" the little seven-year-old known as James ran to one of the bigger presents and began ripping it open. He gasped as he saw what was inside.

"It's the _LIGHTNING!" _James screamed at the top of his lungs. He was holding up a fully polished broom. The sleek dark wood handle was gleaming from the sun coming in through the windows that surrounded the room.

"Wow!" exclaimed James' dad. "I'll have to show you how to ride it properly James."

"Would you?" asked James eagerly. "But, don't you have work and stuff?" asked James, bowing his head a little in disappointment.

His mother looked at her husband with raised eyebrows.

"Well, it just so happens that I have the rest of the week off from work," said James' father enthusiastically.

"You do?"

"Yep!"

"So you won't go to work at all? The whole week?" asked James, his voice rising with excitement.

"That's right."

"That's the best present ever!" James squealed, running into his father's arms. "Can you teaching me right now? Please?"

"After dinner, okay?"

"Alright," James said in a descending voice.

"Harold, watch this: Sarah, how old are you?" asked Mrs. Potter.

"I tree," said a small girl in red footy pajamas.

"You're a tree darling?" asked Mr. Potter, confused.

"No, I tree," repeated the girl.

"Oh, you're three," said her father, understanding what she had meant.

"Yes, das what I said," stated the girl matter-of-factly.

As the Potter family was having this conversation, Harry took the time to notice baby Sarah. She was certainly different from when Harry had seen her in the hospital. She had fair skin, light hazel eyes, and curly dirty blonde hair like her mother.

Harry looked at her and smiled, knowing that one day he would meet her.

_L-J-L-J-L-J_

About half and hour later, the Potter's were finished opening their Christmas presents. Mrs. Potter was ushering her children upstairs to take a bath and start getting ready for the guests to arrive.

"But Mum, I don't _want_ to take a bath," complained James.

"Yeah," agreed his little sister, copying him.

"Well, do you want to smell when everyone comes over? I don't think you do, because Amber will be here soon," said James' dad.

"Amber's coming?" asked James his happiness obvious.

"That's right," answered his mother.

"Okay, okay, I'll take a bath," said James with a defeated look on his face.

Harry wondered who this Amber girl was. He suspected though that James had taken a liking to her.

Harry watched as James was examining himself in the mirror, studying how he looked in his new navy blue suit. As James held his head high and straightened, his back, his little sister came in the doorway. She had a light pink lacey dress on with white tights and polished white shoes.

"Mummy says to come down now, Jamey," she said, looking like this was very serious business.

As James went down the stairs, he saw a skinny girl his age in a light, baby blue dress similar to Sarah's. The young girl had chocolate brown hair and brown eyes to match. As she saw James come down the last few steps she grew a big smile that revealed sparkling white teeth.

"James you remember Amber, we went to her house last Thanksgiving," said James' mother.

"That's right," said a woman who was holding Amber's hand. Harry thought that this was Amber's mother. The woman looked a lot like Mrs. Potter. Harry suspected that they were sisters which meant that Amber and James were cousins.

"And this is Gabriella," said the woman again.

She moved to reveal a girl that looked eleven or twelve. She looked exactly like her little sister except for the fact that she had blue eyes instead of brown. This girl, Gabriella, had a red dress on that looked perfect for the Christmastime. It fit her perfectly.

"Allison, thank you so much for inviting us, James and Amber haven't seen each other in so long. We should really get them together more often. They're like two peas in a pod, these two," said Amber and Gabrielle's mother.

"Yes, I know, all I've heard since Thanksgiving is, 'When am I going to see Amber? Can Amber come over?' It's so sweet. You know Alex, I don't know if I've shown you our new kitchen since it's been redone," said James' mother, Allison.

"No you haven't, I simply must see it, and you know we're thinking of having ours done too…" the voice of the women faded as they walked to the kitchen, taking Gabriella with them, and leaving James and Amber alone together.

"So what do you want to do?" asked James.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" replied Amber.

"I don't know," said James, shrugging.

Harry chuckled as there was an awkward silence between them.

"What did you get for Christmas?" asked Amber.

"Oh yeah, I got a Lightning!" James said with much enthusiasm. "Do yah wanna see it?"

"Yeah!" said Amber with almost as much excitement as James.

James took Amber by the hand and dragged her to the living room and took out his Lightning broom that was hiding behind the tree.

"Wow! That's so cool, James!" exclaimed Amber.

"I know! My dad's going to teach me how to ride it this week. Once I learn, you can come over, and I can teach you," James told Amber.

"Oh, you would? Thanks James! I've always wanted to ride a broom! I'm so glad you're my cousin James!" As Amber said this, she gave James a big hug. James was not expecting this and stood rooted to the spot. When he realized what was happening, he hugged her back.

As Harry started snickering, the seven year olds were interrupted by a call for dinner. Amber and James broke apart, and hand in hand walked off to Christmas dinner.

**A/N:** You would make my day if you pressed the little go button on the bottom left screen and wrote something lovely for me! Thank you!

_Lily's Lil Sis_


	7. Meeting Face To Face

Chapter 7: Meeting Face to Face

Lily's Lil Sis

Harry whirled into another memory faster than he'd ever flown on a broom. He was suddenly stopped, as his feet hit hard pavement. He looked around noticing that this was the only place he'd been familiar with since he had been in Grimmauld Place.

Harry was standing in the middle of Diagon Alley. Harry looked about the many different shops and stores. To his right, in Quality Quidditch Supplies there was a new broom in the window. Harry remembered when he first laid his eyes upon his Nimbus 2000 and smiled to himself. The new broom that everyone was staring was called the Silver Arrow. The slim handle was made of ash and the broom went up to 70 miles per hour.

Harry then looked behind him where Ollivander's was standing. Suddenly a glimpse of red hair caught his eye. His mother, Lily Evans was headed into Ollivander's. Harry followed her into the shop eagerly. Once Harry walked in the door, he noticed another familiar face.

James Potter was already in the store.

"Hi," Lily said shyly to James.

"Hi," said James turning to face Lily.

There was a ringing silence between the two of them for a minute.

"Are you going to Hogwarts this year?" Lily asked starting up a conversation.

"Oh, yeah, you?" James answered.

"Yeah, I've never been before, I'm new to this stuff, you know, magic. I just found out a couple weeks ago, that I'm a witch, so I have no idea what I'm getting into," Lily said this all very fast.

"Oh, well do you need help with anything?" James asked edging a little closer to the eleven year old girl.

"Oh, well, do know where I can find my school robes?" Lily asked taking out her school list.

"Well, it kind of depends on how much money you're willing to spend," said James looking uncomfortable as many coins jingled in his pocket.

"Well, I'm not really rich, but I guess my mum and dad can give me a little extra money for the nicer stuff," she answered.

Just then the door opened again to reveal a young boy the same age as Lily and James. He had longer hair than James, and had grayish eyes that danced in the dim light.

"Hey Jamey, gocha self a girlfriend already? Hate to break it to ya mate, but I beat cha to it," the young boy said.

Harry's stomach suddenly dropped. It was Sirius.

James and Lily both looked at the floor in embarrasment.

Sirius moved closer to Lily extending his right arm and saying," I'm Sirius."

Lily looked at him blankly.

"Alright, take two, I'm Sirius."

"Okay, I guess I am too," Lily said even more confused.

"Wait, your Sirius too? Whoa, far out," Sirius said doing a happy dance.

"No," James interjected, "His _name_ is Sirius, Sirius Black. And I'm James Potter. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier, your name's Lily right?"

"Yes, Lily Evans,"

Sirius was still doing his little happy dance but stopped as Ollivander walked in.

"Who is first?" Ollivander asked the three young children.

"Well, you were here first James, why don't you go?" Lily suggested.

"Fine," sighed James.

James stepped forward from the timid group.

Ollivander stared at him for a long time, thinking about something.

Making the three children jump, Ollivander suddenly ran to the back of his shop and even more suddenly reappeared with a beautiful mahogany wand in his hands.

"Mahogany wand eleven inches for the young Mr. Potter," Ollivander said with a small smile.

James looked at it in awe, and then took it in his own hands very carefully. He than flicked the wand lightly through the air. Gold sparks flew out of the tip of the wand in response, which made the trio jump again for the second time.

"Whoa, I like this one," James said a huge grin on his face.

"Good, alright, whose next?" Ollivander said looking at the remaining two children.

"ME!!" yelled Sirius.

Unlike with James, Mr. Ollivander lost no time to find Sirius' wand. In a matter of seconds Ollivander had it in his hands.

"Far out," Sirius said as he took the holly wood wand in his hands.

Lily chuckled at Sirius' remark. This owned him a glare from James.

"Holly wood wand nine inches," Ollivander said to Sirius. "A fine wand, fine wand."

Sirius spun the wand in a circle, but stopped in surprise.

"It's warm," he noted to Ollivander. "Is that normal?"

Yes, it is, it means it's the right wand for you," replied the shopkeeper.

"But, why didn't mine do the sparkly shooty thingy?" Sirius whined.

"Apparently Sirius, you aren't _special_," James said smiling brightly.

"So, I see we have one left,' Ollivander said looking deeply into Lily's green eyes, and ignoring Sirius' comment.

Lily stepped forward timidly.

"I've got just the one for you, Miss Evans," Mr. Ollivander said in a mysterious voice. He then left and walked hurriedly to the back of his shop.

"How does he know my name?" Lily asked James slightly scared.

"I have no idea," he answered, apparently just as equally as confused. "Are you cold," James then asked her noticing that she was shivering.

"A little," Lily said flushing.

"Here," James said pulling of his cloak and putting it around her.

The cloak was warm, and it comforted Lily. "Thanks."

By the time the two love birds were finished Ollivander had come back with another wand in his hands.

Lily took the wand and gave it a wave through the air. Red sparks shot out of her wand like fireworks. Lily almost dropped the wand in surprise. "Oh," was all she could say.

"Oh, indeed, you have a very special wand Miss Evans," Ollivander said very mysteriously, and disappeared to the back of his shop once more.

"Wait, why did it do that," shouted Lily to the back of the Ollivander store.

There was no answer.

The trio was forced to wait in the chilly shop until there parents came and took them back with them to continue their shopping trip.

As the Evans walked into the store to pick up their daughter, Lily gave James back his cloak.

"No, keep it," James said pushing the cloak back into her arms.

"James," Lily said looking at him disapprovingly.

"I've got a ton at home, please keep it," said James looking into her vibrate green eyes.

"I'll give it back to you when I see you at school, o.k.?" Lily said walking out of the door.

"Yeah, I'll see you on the train!" shouted James.

"Alright, bye!" Lily said taking one last look at a boy she knew she wanted to be with for the rest of her life.

**A/N:** Hey, sorry this took such a long time to get out. I had so much trouble with this chapter, and I really don't know why. Well, anyway, I hoped you liked it, more will come faster, I promise. Thanks for sticking with me!

_Lily's Lil Sis_


	8. Hogwarts Part I

Chapter 8: Hogwarts

Lily's Lil Sis

Harry yet again was tossed into another memory. Harry promised himself he would watch a couple more. He didn't want to go back to Grimmauld Place just now, he would wait a while more.

Harry stopped thinking suddenly as the world around him slowed down to reveal Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Harry looked around the station fervently looking for any sign of his parents.

All of a sudden he saw the now familiar flash a red hair. Harry turned the corner to where his mother was standing at watched the scene with a great deal of interest.

"Mom, I'll be _fine_," Lily said reassuring her mother.

"Are you sure, you know you don't _have_ to go if you don't want to," Mrs. Evans was saying to her daughter, getting teary.

"Now, be careful, alright, and try your best," Mr. Evans was now saying to Lily.

"I will, don't worry," Lily said beaming and jumping with excitement.

Harry noticed that Petunia was standing on the platform as well and was looking at her sister with no expression on her boney face.

"Bye, Petunia, I'll miss you," Lily said hugging her older sister tightly.

"Just be careful," Petunia said coldly. She then pulled back suddenly and pursed her lips.

"I'll write all the time," Lily said getting ready to board the train as the whistle blew.

"Have fun sweetheart, write when you get there!" Mrs. Evans shouted as the train lurched forward.

"O.K, bye!" Lily shouted. And the train moved out of the station onwards to Hogwarts.

_L-J-L-J-L-J_

Once comfortably seated in an empty compartment, Lily took out a book to read. She had no idea how long the train ride would be, so she might as well do something productive.

Her compartment door slid open to reveal two young girls about Lily's age. The first one had very curly short blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She was very petit and had a cool calm about her. The second girl had very straight black hair, and deep and dark blue eyes compared to the first girls light ones. She was also very tan and athletic looking.

"Hi," the first girl said. "I'm Sophia, you can call me Sophie though, and this is Vanessa," Sophia said pointing to the black haired girl. "We were wondering if we could sit here?"

"Oh yes, of course," Lily said smiling.

"Thanks, there doesn't seem to be any more room on this train, it's so crowded," Sophia said putting her luggage on the top rack over Lily's head.

"Well, I'm going to see if I can find any food, I'm starved, I'll be back in a minute, do you want anything?" Sophia said heading out the compartment doors.

"No thanks, I'm good for now," Lily said.

"No thanks," Vanessa said shyly.

"Alright see you in a few," and just like that Sophia was gone.

"So, have you ever been to Hogwarts before?" Lily asked Vanessa trying to be conversational.

"No, I actually just found out I was a witch a couple weeks ago," Vanessa said. She had a soft voice but she had confidence and poise. Lily liked her a lot.

"Oh, I did too," Lily said laughing. "Where do you live?"

"I live in Surry," Vanessa said.

"No way, so do I!" Lily said almost jumping out of her seat. "Did you ever go to Memorial Elementary?"

"Yes!" said Vanessa who was now beaming, her shyness gone. "I can't believe we both haven't met before. It certainly is a small world. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have an older sister Petunia," Lily said. "She's the best, you should meet her sometime. Do you have any siblings?"

"I have four," Vanessa said.

"Wow, that's a lot," Lily said amazed.

"I have an older brother Ryan who's thirteen, he's not a wizard, Alexa is five, Emily is three, and I just got a new baby sister Patricia eight months ago." Vanessa said this all very proudly.

"That's so cool. I wish _I_ had a big family."

The two new friends were interrupted by their compartment door sliding open once again. They were expecting to see Sophia in the doorway but were surprised to see three boys and a girl instead.

"Well, hello ladies, how are you doing on this _fine_ afternoon?" the boy with the long black hair said. Lily new who this was, it was the boy named Sirius that she met in Ollivander's.

"Hi," Lily said to Sirius.

Sirius turned to face Lily.

"Oh, hey, your James' girlfriend," Sirius said smirking.

"I am not," Lily said defiantly. "Do you know where he is though, I have to give him his cloak back."

"He gave you his cloak?" Sirius said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I was cold and he gave it to me, and now I'm going to return it. Do you know where he is or not?" Lily said holding her head up a little higher.

"Yeah, sure, I know where our Jamey is; in fact I'll take you to him right now."

"Hey, you don't want to do that," the girl in the doorway said to Lily.

She was very pretty. She had chocolate wavy long hair, and chocolate brown eyes to match her perfectly tanned body.

"Why not?" Lily asked her.

"Now, now, you can get to know Amber _later_. I thought you wanted to see Jamey-poo?" Sirius said pushing Lily out of the compartment.

"Yeah, but..." Lily tried to say something to the girl named Amber but Sirius pushed her into another compartment before she could say anything more.

"What's going on…AHHHHHH!" Lily screamed in terror. There was a huge explosion from within the compartment. Green ooze covered Lily head to foot. And the compartment howled with laughter.

"Way to go, Jamey. That was far out," Sirius said falling to the floor with laughter.

"What do you think now little cous, told ya I could," James said beaming from ear to ear.

"You pratt!" Lily shouted at James outraged.

"Lily?" James asked his laughter turning to surprise.

"I can't believe you would do that to me!" Lily said a tear escaping her eyes.

"Lily, I..I…" James stuttered. He moved toward her to put a hand on her slimy shoulder.

"No, get away from me," Lily said running out of the compartment and hitting the girl named Amber.

"Wow, great social skills, Jamey!" Amber said sarcastically, and walked out of the compartment as well.

"What do I do?" James asked Sirius.

"You seriously don't regret doing that do you?" Sirius said tear streaks down his face from laughing so hard.

"I don't know, it was pretty funny," James said still uncomfortable in the situation.

"It was totally rad!" Sirius said smoothly.

_L-J-L-J-L-J_

"I can't believe he did that to me?!" Lily said outraged but not covered in green slime anymore. "I'm never going to speak to him _ever_ again, I _hate_ him!"

"Their just stupid boys, they don't know anything!" said Vanessa trying to calm Lily down.

Harry swore his mothers hair changed to a deeper red, matching her writhing anger.

Just then the compartment down opened again. The three girls whipped around expecting to see the boys, but were surprised to see the girl named Amber.

"What do you want?" Sophie said separating from the group by stepping forward.

"Look, I'm not one of them, I swear, I tried to warn you," Amber said backing away slightly fearing that Sophie would hit her if she stepped any closer.

Lily was glad to have made such good friends so quickly.

"I believe you," Lily said "I'm Lily by the way, and thanks."

"No prob, I'm Amber; embarrassed to say I'm James cousin."

"You guys are cousins? Really?" Sophie said completely changing her demeanor.

"Yeah, whatever though, he's always pulling pranks, so don't take it personally, anyways I think I've heard of you." Amber said pointing at Lily.

"Really? From where?" Lily inquired, very confused.

"Yeah, you're the one Jamey talked about, Lily Evans, I think he really likes you," Amber said smiling and seating herself down.

"Well, even if he does like, I don't really care, because guys that like girls don't treat them like that," Lily explained also sitting down.

Sophie and Vanessa followed Lily and sat down.

"What ever you say Lily, I'm just warning you," Amber replied.

There was an awkward silence between them.

Breaking the pause, Vanessa said, "Well, why don't we get our school robes on…we could be arriving soon."


End file.
